Vampire
by Mikagdia64
Summary: Shinichi Kudou suddenly woke up one day with two puncture wounds on his neck, and there is apparently only one person that can help: Kuroba Kaito...(ONE-SHOT)


_This story is told in Third POV_

 _~Enjoy~_

The first thing Kuroba Kaito noticed when he was rudely awakened from his sleep by a cold breeze blowing into his warm room, was a pair of glowing, deep blue eyes...they didn't even look like blue, they almost looked...azure, a collection of different shades of blue and purple.

The second thing Kaito had noticed, was that his window was wide open and that the owner of the pair of beautiful eyes was crouched in it...just...watching him.

Kaito managed to resist the strong urge to push the person out of the window because

A. He could die and pushing someone out a window is rude and

B. Because he couldn't tear his eyes away from the glowing orbs, because, well...glowing eyeballs aren't normal...are they?

The azure eyes continued to stare at Kaito with utmost intensity, to the point where Kaito was most certain that his heart was going to explode from the way it was thumping loudly against his ribcage.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the owner of the glowing eyes jumped out of the window and onto the ground, seemingly disappearing.

Kaito sat for a while, before he closed his window, wondering if what he just saw was actually a person, or...if it was something else entirely.

When Kaito woke up the next morning, he still had the memory of seeing those beautiful azure eyes in the early morning, and couldn't help but wonder to himself,

'I wonder who that was?'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinichi Kudou is pretty quiet, but he still does have some friends….despite the fact that those friends don't know he's not human anymore.

After waking up one Saturday afternoon, he went into the bathroom to find that there were identical bite marks on the right side of his neck, he thought it was just his imagination and carried on with the rest of his off day normally.

Until the pain he felt started getting stronger, and he started to have the strange urge for...blood...and everytime he looked at his childhood friend, Ran's, neck he felt the urge getting stronger and started hearing a voice in the back of his head...telling him to feed.

Shinichi was able to last through the rest of the day, until nightfall came and he found that he was having trouble sleeping, taking this as an opportunity to go on the internet and find out what was going on with his body that was changing drastically, he opened his laptop and went onto google.

Hundreds of blocked websites later, he decided to just call someone that would probably be more familiar with this than "google", Akako Koizumi, a teenage witch that attends his school.

Shinichi found out about Akako actually being a witch, because he's a detective and she likes the flaunt around hose magic potions, just telling people that it's juice, but he knows better, he agreed to keeping her secret on one condition: If anything supernatural, or unexplainable starts to happen, he can call her.

Which is what Shinichi is doing right now, taking his phone out of his pocket, Shinichi dialed Akako's number and gave her a call, he answered after 2 rings,

"Hello Shinichi…", he sighed,

"Hello Akako…"

"Hmm...what seems to be your problem?"

"Well, today I woke up with 2 puncture wounds on my neck, I didn't think to much about it until I got this sudden...urge...to-"

"-to feed…",

Akako cut him off, followed by a long sigh,

"How did you know?",

Shinichi could just feel her grinning like a mad woman on the other end,

"My friend had a similar predicament like your's once…"

"Do you know how to fix this _predicament_?"

"Yes, actually, first ask your friend, Haibara to make you some synthetic blood, cause drinking blood from a person is just...weird…"

"Okay...what's the other thing?"

"I'll send you his address later…"

then she just hung up, Shinichi glared down at his phone,

'Who's he?'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinichi found out later that "he" was named Kuroba Kaito, and he lived in a house with his mother, but no father, Shinichi remembers that his father, Kuroba Toichi, had been murdered by a secret organization, the police force was never able to figure out what the "secret organization" wanted to gain from killing the magician.

Akako also sent him an address and told him to go during the night, and just open his window and watch him for a while, Shinichi thought she was just joking, but she wasn't, and told him 2 things, well...3 things really, the last thing sounded like a whisper, but he still heard her.

1-If he wakes up and doesn't push you out the window, then jump down and go back home, and I'll explain how he can help.

2-If he does push you out the window, then...good luck with that…

3-For pete's sake...please, please, don't look into his eyes...you'll just make him curious…

Shinichi decided he would listen to what Akako had said and went to his house during the night, when he looked through his window, he was taken aback a bit from how...well...handsome he was for a 17 year old…

He had messy dark brown hair that stuck up in all directions, his skin was a bit tanned, and he had really long, thick, eyelashes…

Shinichi was pulled out of his weird "trance" when a cold breeze blew through the window and Kuroba curled in on himself, then started to slowly sit up, he turned to look directly at Shinichi...he almost fell out the window when he looked into his eyes…

They were so many different shades of purple, blue and black in his eyes...they just looked like one of those fake pictures you can find on the internet of the galaxy, or the milky way, they also seemed to glow a little in the dark...such an interesting shade of Indigo…

After what seemed like forever, Shinichi remembered that Akako had said not to look into his eyes...or else he would get, "curious", so he finally tore his eyes away from his and jumped out of the window, then quickly ran back home...Shinichi grinned a little,

'He seems _very_ interesting…'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroba Kaito stared out of the window of his English class, everyone was still working on the assignment the teacher had given them, but he had finished early and decided to think some more about what had happened this morning...that weird encounter with those beautiful eyes.

The moon was hidden that night under a layer of grey clouds that littered the sky, so he wasn't able to get a clear look at his face or even the outline of his body.

Suddenly, the sliding door to the classroom opened and an angry Akako stood, glaring daggers at him, Kaito gulped, he lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, telling him to come out of the classroom, knowing what she would do to him if he didn't oblige, he stood up and walked over to her.

If glaring daggers at someone was a form of killing, Kaito would be laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood right now, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Akako's glare, he shrunk back further into the wall.

She finally sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"Let me ask you something…", Kaito squeaked,

"W-What is it?",

"This morning...did you see...a pair of eyes staring at you?", he nodded,

"H-How did you know?", she sighed again,

"Please, please, tell me you did not look into his eyes?", Kaito looked away, she face palmed,

"Ugh...oh lord…",

"That's ironic coming from you...anyway, do you know his name?", she nodded,

"His name is Kudou Shinichi, he's probably going to come over to your house later today, when he does, just listen to what he has to say…", he nodded,

"Does he go to this school?",

"Yes, unfortunately...he's in class 2-B…", Kaito nodded and sprinted toward the classroom.

When he got there, everyone was working on an assignment like his class, he scanned over the people in the class, and froze...the same pair of azure eyes he had seen that morning were staring at him from the back of the classroom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kudou Shinichi sighed and stared at the front of the classroom, glancing over at the classroom door occasionally, Akako had told him about how Kaito would be able to help him with his weird...vampire problem.

He was trying his hardest to fight against the urge of looking at everyone's necks...it would just make his problem even worse than how it was already…

He had already gone through 6 packs of synthetic blood that Haibara had made for him, and had also gone through one during lunch, just telling Ran that it was tomato juice…

Akako had told Shinichi that Kuroba Kaito would probably be curious about him and would show up at the classroom door, wanting to know what he looked like and if he was in the same school as him as well…

Finally, Shinichi noticed messy dark brown hair and bright Indigo eyes looking around at everyone in the class at the classroom door.

He looked exactly how he did this morning, but his hair was sticking up in even more directions than before, Shinichi looked directly at him and just waited, then grinned when he froze as he spotted him.

Shinchi waited for a while, then smiled softly and waved at him, Kuroba stared for a while longer, than his face flushed and he slowly waved back, Shinichi felt the strong urge to walk out of the classroom to verbally say hi to him and talk, but just decided to continue watching him, until Kuroba crouched down for some reason, then ran back up the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shinichi smiled and waved at Kuroba, it took him a while to process what had just happened, then Kuroba just flushed and waved meekly back at him, he seemed pleased with his action and continued to stare at him.

Kuroba suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest when he looked Shinichi directly in his eyes, and crouched down, clutching his chest,

'Wha...why…', he calmed down then just ran back to his classroom,

'Why did I feel...that weird 'urge' again?'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Kuroba heard the doorbell ring while he was watching T.V, alone.

He stood up and went over to the door, looking through the peephole, it was Kudou Shinichi! He smiled and waved up at the peephole, did he hear him coming?

Kuroba unlocked the door and opened it fully,

"H-Hello, Kudou, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Akako tell you I was coming?", he nodded,

"Okay, could I come in? By the way, just call me Shinichi~",

Kuroba nodded and stood out of the way so he could walk inside.

Shinichi looked around then sat down on the couch in the living room, Kuroba walked over and sat down next to him, Shinichi immediately stared at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroba shifted uncomfortably under Shinichi's gaze, it was just like this morning, but even worse because he was sitting directly in front of him.

Kuroba suddenly felt that same pang of pain in his chest that he had experienced during school earlier and clutched his shirt,

"Are you okay, Kaito?"

"My...chest...it hurts…",

Shinichi was silent for a while, then he wrapped his arms around him,

Kaito felt a flush coming up his neck,

"W-What...are...you…", Shinichi just squeezed him tighter,

"Akako told me that if your chest started to hurt...that I should hug you...and…"

"A-And?"

"...and I should also...drink some of your blood, do you mind?", Kaito smiled and clutched Shinichi's shirt,

"No...I don't mind...Akako sent you over here because I'm also a vampire, but I don't drink human blood anymore, and you're able to drink as much as you want without worrying about me dying…".

Kaito clenched his teeth when he felt Shinichi's warm breathe against his neck, until he finally felt that sharp pain, and heard the sound of his blood being rushed out of this body and Shinichi gulping it down, then he clutched Shinichi's shirt even tighter….vampire fangs are coated in some sort of "venom" that makes humans feel...excited, it's suppose to be for before they died but since Kaito is still alive, he still feels right now.

When Shinichi finally finished drinking, Kaito started feeling a bit lightheaded, so Shinichi brought him to his room and laid him down onto his bed, then sat down next him and slowly caressed his head.

"Shinichi…"

"Yes, Kaito?"

"Could you...lay with me?",

he seemed confused, but went over

to lay next to Kaito, Shinichi hugged him tightly again and whispered in his ear,

"Thanks for the blood~".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Thanks for reading, feel free to review, if you don't want to it's perfectly fine~_


End file.
